Omnes Una Manet Nox
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: On a very fortunate day, the Baudelaire's and the Quagmire's decide to team up for some distracting fun in Orphan Shack.


**Omnes Una Manet Nox** by **TNT Fiction**

Chapter One: "Unfortunate Outfits"

* * *

A light flooded into the tunnel onto a distinguished man in a pressed suit.

"What you are about to see is a story that should not be told. One that if you're to continue reading, may keep you up at night. Only not in the way one may have become accustomed to. A story that already does as it features two of the Baudelaire children and their new friends, the Quagmires, participating in what many could only describe as a pleasurable night where they forget their troubles."

The man moved fluidly through the tunnels, his hands firmly placed behind his back and each patient step making no sound.

"If you do not wish to witness this Night of Carpe Diem, please look away. As I shall."

**•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•**

Hidden away in the Orphan shack, Violet and Isadora stood steps away from their brothers Klaus and Duncan, each pair looking awkwardly at each other.

"So _who_ reveals first?" Violet questioned.

The dark-brunette haired girl looking over at her brother and Duncan as they held a outfit covered in stolen _clean _trash can bag. Isadora holding a similar black bag to cover their chosen look for the boys.

"Um…" Klaus nervous replied.

The boy took a deep breath and shifted, feeling odd that his sister was going to see him in a state of undress, once more. Travelling from home to home, the Baudelaires had little reason to step into little or even no clothing. Nor did they often have chance beyond general cleanliness. This however was something different, they were going to be in a state of little clothing in front of their new friends. Friends awarded with the siblings first crushes, as they bonded over similar events in their lives. Including the mysterious deaths of their parents in a fire.

"You… you're older, the youngest shouldn't be made to go first," He offered, with his eyes shifting behind thin lenses.

Violet was a little nervous about revealing the outfit that her and Isadora had discussed all day to the boys who would have to wear it. "The _youngest _should respect their elders and do what they say."

Thinking fast, the youngest of the four shifted somewhat uncomfortably. He felt the need to shift his tie, determined that it had gotten tighter since putting it on. In that moment he glanced down slightly, but his hazel eyes snapped back up quickly. Able to see the growing bulge in Duncan Quagmire's school pants was unnerved him. While he could admit that the younger boy was _good looking _per say, he was far more interested in the sole female of the Quagmire triplets.

"Indeed; I did. The elders offered a question to which was answered," Klaus countered, and felt Duncan nudge him with a small smirk crossing the shorter boy's lips. Much the same to that he wore when first face-to-face with Violet.

Noticing the nudge, Isadora got involved. "Maybe the boys aren't man enough to show their decisions first, Violet. They probably couldn't even handle going through your clothing to make the wardrobe choice."

Klaus blushed, having indeed had a issue with going through his sister's undergarments but it was less pervy then having Duncan playing with them. Despite her tease, Isadora couldn't blame them. She had wanted to puke when she had to pick up one of Duncan's for a possible addition to the boys outfit.

"F-fine," The boy gulped, "We will first, if that's how it will be…"

To his surprise, Duncan grabbed the out from him and was the one to shamelessly tear off the bag, revealing their chosen outfit.

The mouths of Violet Baudelaire and Isadora Quagmire, _dropped._

In all honesty, neither of the girls had expected anything too good, knowing what was to come. But seeing did more than believing; their eyes looked the outfits up and down with careful eyes. So little hung from the clothes hanger swinging precariously on Klaus' finger. At least they had the decency to give their brothers something to cover themselves up with, but they would have nothing of the sort; Hanging from the flimsy piece of metal were two pairs of Violet's faded pink bras, _short _black mini-skirts, with two pairs of black almost see-through stockings.

In spite of how hard she tried, Isadora couldn't close her gaping mouth. Glancing between the clothes and the boy she was growing feelings for. She couldn't believe that he would have chosen _that, _but her mind didn't want to think of Duncan choosing that form of outfit for her either.

"I am… _shocked_… to say the least." Violet managed, not sure to look at her brother or Duncan.

The journalist shrugged. A small smirk crossed his face, seemingly shameless over the outfit choice.

"Klaus wanted to choose your panties over the skirt. Perhaps I am not the one to blame here?" Duncan glanced at the other boy.

Klaus protested quickly. "Yes! But you wanted them to have no bra and instead high heels!"

"Yes, but the issue is that your sister doesn't have any high heels. So I relented. Meanwhile, you seemed to take the perverted route on your own sister." The smirking boy retorted; a response that just made the younger male groan.

"He choose the mini-skirt!"

Isadora had to bit her lip, to stop the coo from the adorableness of Klaus pouting.

The boy adjusted his glasses in an attempt to compose himself, clearing his throat. His stood up taller and laid the clothes down on his side of the shack, resting them on the hay bale that had become his 'bed'. Looking back up showed the anxiousness on his face, with Klaus chewing his lip and remembering that the girls still had to show what they had picked out for them to wear. He found himself hoping for a pair of slacks. He didn't think he could handle seeing them in that outfit without something to assist with covering up. Nor did it look to him that Duncan's underwear would be a very good fit, with the journalist having a smaller and thinner frame than his own. Duncan perhaps shared this thought, as he shot Klaus a puckered smile when Isadora fingered the top of that bag. The black material crinkled from the light touch, but failed to show enough to give away the clothes for the boys.

Klaus swore under his breath.

"I guess it's time for the _way _less perverted gender to reveal…" Violet stated, watching Isadora teasing the boys.

The boys looked one and other in the eye.

"We will see who's more perverted. From what I have seen of the way you two seem to stare at one and other, Duncan and I will be lucky to even wear underwear," Her brother replied, swallowing hard. "I do hope that my own older sister would have the decency to allow me to cover up and not put her younger brother's body on display."

"Oh really, Klaus? Do you _like _picturing me and your sister… putting your body on display…" Isadora teased, loving the way her crushes nerdy face reddened quickly.

"W-what! N-No_?_"

Both girls just shook their heads slowly.

Removing the plastic bag from their chosen outfit, Isadore revealed which of her triplets clothing would make up the outfit worn by the two boys. While the girls had their mouth dropping in shock, the boys found their eyes widening as they stared at the trio of chosen clothing.

"Y-You choose that?" Duncan questioned, looking towards his sister.

Isadora blushed and refused to meet her brother's eye, Violet in a similar situation with her brother. Revealed by the girls, was a pair of Duncan's school blazers, his black ties and something that had both Duncan and Klaus a little awkward. With the girls opening the blazer to reveal two pairs of Duncan's underwear. Two pairs of briefs, one black and the other the same shade of red as the blazer.

Blushing, Duncan muttered. "Couldn't you pick pairs of my boxers…"

The girls smirked.

"Nope."

While they _had _considered choosing Duncan's boxers for the boys, now that they had seen the outfit chosen for them they didn't regret their choice to go with his more _embarrassing _briefs.

"Can we at least get some privacy to… um, p-put them on?" Duncan stuttered out.

Shooting a questioning look, Violet glanced around the room. Her bangs swayed, hiding her dark eyes and making Duncan wonder if she was genuinely thinking.

But alas she was more or less judging the boy. "And just where would you get _privacy?_"

"H-How about… we both go back to where we picked our clothes and then we meet back here in a hour? Our outfits on…" Klaus suggested, knowing that him and Duncan would have the easier time since they wouldn't have to travel.

"And let Carmelita see us in just those? That cake sniffer would have the whole school know if I was just wearing these!" Violet argued.

Duncan thought for a few moments. "What if you were a robe over or you put your school uniforms on for the trip then lose them at the door. Coming in, just in your outfits?"

Isadora looked at her triplet with what could easily be mistaken for a glare, a look that even Lemony Snicket could hardly describe. But nevertheless, she begrudgingly sighed and snatched the clothes hanger from the 'bed', blushing when she brushed past Klaus and began picturing him actually _wearing_ the clothes she had picked out. Up close it was easy to hear the heart beats of both boys, fast and pounding loud in a mix of fear and excitement that matched her own. Not that Isadora cared much for her brother being there; after living with essentially two of them for her whole life.

Refusing to let herself utter a word, the girl took Violet by the hand and marched out into the grey coldness of the night. Her footsteps crushed the hard and broken ground. Both girls moved quickly into the next building where the Quagmire broom closet resided.

As they walked, she and Violet groaned looking up and down the clothing.

"Boys are idiots…" Violet muttered, to the other girl.

"At least they're not as ignorant and oblivious as the adults plaguing our lives, right?" Isadora asked, pouting slightly.

Violet snorted. "Are you sure? Even Olaf had better fashion sense when he tried to force me into marrying him…"

Behind them, the shack quickly filled with a tense silence and overall unease as the two boys stood in place. They had both taken one of the pairs of clothing. Neither had the strength to strip down naked in front of the other.

"Why didn't you just get rid of these dude…" Klaus questioned, holding up the black pair of briefs and looking at them.

Duncan pouted a little, holding up his underwear. Looking down sadly, he replied. "When you don't have much and have lost so much… you learn to hold onto what you have…"

Klaus found himself staring at his feet and chewing his lip. "Way to bring down the mood…"

"You asked…" Duncan muttered.

Letting out a sigh, Klaus stepped back slightly and picked up the blazer. That seemed like it would be the easiest to slip into without getting too embarrassed in front of another boy. Even without a shirt, he could still hide everything from sight and look a little more fashionable with the tie. He was, however, cursing Duncan's height as the blazer would fail to cover him below the waist. While the older boy could get a little cover from the girls' prying eyes.

He turned on his heel, hoping to support Duncan in hiding too.

"On the bright side we should be able too-"

Klaus stopped all of a sudden when he saw that Duncan hadn't bothered to do the same. All he did was slip on the blazer and done up his tie, leaving a smooth chest on display behind the tie. While tried not to stare at the pink, smooth chest but his attempt failed for a few moments before he looked away and focused on the task at hand.

Swallowing hard, Klaus was just glad that he couldn't see anything below the waist yet. He didn't want to find himself questioning himself in _that _way. The last thing he needed to be was a homosexual orphan and see his family name, die.

"N-nevermind…" He muttered, and continued to turn around again to step out of his slacks.

Duncan had barely noticed. "Hmm, did you say something?"

While Klaus didn't response to his question, his sister was demanding a answer.

"How are your breasts so big!" Isadora groaned, looking down at her small breasts in the large bra.

Blushing a bright red, the older girl shrugged it off and looked at her own body. She had never really had much of a chance to examine herself since the fire, and before then never really needed to look before. The only boy she knew was Klaus. Even now, she wouldn't call her breasts big, so offered a simple answer of her age affecting biology. It didn't seem to satisfy Isadora, who was struggling to keep the bra on her chest. Both were glad that the skirt and stockings still fit decently, even if the stockings had to be pulled up a little higher than the girl would have liked.

The girls equally groaning about the boys wanting them in stockings and a mini-skirt.

Violet noticed the slipping issue and was quick to offer some help. Tying her hair into a ponytail, the intuitive girl plucked a strand of hair and tightened the loose bra for a better fit. It still didn't hug the budding breasts, but back there she was able to see that Isadora's ass was well defined beneath the mini-skirt. With the only female ass that she had seen prior being her little sisters, Violet couldn't help but compare to the girl's curvy behind.

She looked back at her own, furrowing her brow as her flat behind was perfectly hidden by the fabric.

'_Looks like I inherited my mother's body shape. I have to hope Duncan won't mind the difference in my body,_' She thought with hope.

Once the girls were dressed in the outfits chosen by their brothers, they shared a awkward look as they stood their with near everything open to view.

"S-Should we head back to the boys?" Isadore questioned, nervous.

"I'm ready," Klaus and Violet said, unknowingly in sync.

Duncan smiled to the other boy. "Then let's await our venust flirtatious desires"


End file.
